


Our Broken Mate

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Hybrids, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Bella is found in the woods by four young hybrids. Half vampires and half human. The Volturi heirs are unlike anyone else. Bella is their mate. So what happens when the Cullens are brought before the Volturi to answer for their actions? Or rather two specific members are told to answer for their actions. Let's see what happens.





	Our Broken Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella meets her true mates and things change for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Gonna introduce the characters first then get to the story. 
> 
> Morana Amelia Volturi is the eldest and daughter of Marcus and Didyme. She has light brown hair with natural pale blond highlights and green eyes. She's sassy, stubborn, witty, sarcastic, cautious, extremely protective of family, and very much the leader of the group. She has the powers of age manipulation, apathy, aura reading, dark arts, dark energy manipulation, dark element manipulation, death aspect manifestation, death-force absorption, death-force attacks, death-force constructs, death-force empowerment, Death-Force Generation, Death-Force Solidification, Death Inducement, Death Sense, Destruction, Disease Manipulation, Insanity Inducement, Infertility Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption, Life-Force Transferal, Life Resilience, Madness Manipulation, Mediumship, Necromancy, Necroplasmic Conversion, Poison Manipulation, Pollution Manipulation, Power Augmentation, Power Erasure, Reanimation, Regenerative Healing Factor, Resurrection, Rot Inducement, Soul Summoning, and Spiritual Force Manipulation. 
> 
> Next is Lucy Elizabeth Volturi. She is the second eldest and the daughter of Caius and Athendora. She has pale blond hair and grey eyes. She is calm, collected, stubborn, sarcastic, and extremely protective of her family. She has the powers of Animal Manipulation, Contaminant Immunity/Disease Immunity, Disease Manipulation, Epidemic Creation, Infestation, Lethality Manipulation, Microbial Communication, Pathogen Manipulation, and Pestilence Inducement. 
> 
> After her is Nanjala Julia Volturi. She is the youngest with her twin brother and the daughter of Aro and Sulpicia. She has black hair and violet eyes. She is sassy, stubborn, witty, sweet, kind, caring, loving, gentle, and extremely protective of her family. She has the powers of Animal Manipulation, Death-Force Manipulation, Dehydration, Famine Inducement, Food Manipulation, Food Dilution, Gluttony Manipulation, Harvest Manipulation, Health Manipulation, Health Manipulation, Hunger Inducement, Infertility Manipulation, and Plant Manipulation.
> 
> Last is Donovan Liam Volturi. He is the twin brother of Nan and the son of Aro and Sulpicia. He has black and red hair and black eyes. He is stubborn, temperamental, arrogant, condescending, sarcastic, angered easily, quick to respond to aggression, and extremely protective of his family. He has the powers of Anger Manipulation, Army Manipulation, Battlefield Manipulation, Combat Empowerment, Combat Manipulation, Combat Perception, Crime Manipulation, Discord Manipulation, Enhanced Charisma, Enhanced Combat, Emotion Manipulation, Fear Empowerment, Fear Inducement, Fear Masking, Feral Mind, Life-Force Absorption, Necrotic Empowerment, Power Bestowal, Tactical Analysis, War Empowerment, War Inducement, Weapon Manipulation, Violence Aura, Violence Manipulation, and War Magic. 
> 
> In this Athendora, Sulpicia, and Didyme will be best friends and have been human when they met the kings. They got pregnant and ended up having the kids. All four children will have a slight red to their eyes that grows stronger during certain issues. 
> 
> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Bella pov _  
I was laying on the forest floor and whimpering. He had left. He had really left me all alone. Saying that his family and he were just using me and I meant nothing to him. I curled up and continued to whimper when suddenly I felt a breeze and heard a voice speak to me.   
"It's alright sweetie. Nothing will hurt you ever again." I whimpered when I felt a cold hand on my cheek.   
"Don't freak out carino. We don't mean you any harm." I finally opened my eyes to see a pair of green eyes with tiny red flakes staring at me. I let my body succumb to the pressure and tension and I fell asleep. 

When I woke up I found myself on a bed. I got up and and saw clouds out the window. I was on a plane. Just then the door opened and I saw a girl standing there. She had light brown hair that had natural pale blond highlights and green eyes that held tiny bits of red in them. She smiled when she saw I was awake.   
"Good. You are up."   
"Where am I?" I asked finding my voice. She smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. She gently laid me down then put a wet washcloth on my forehead.   
"You're on our private jet. My cousins and I found you in the woods barely alive. Don't worry. We already came up with a excuse to your dad as to why you are leaving."   
"Where are we going?" She chuckled and spoke.   
"To Volterra." I froze remembering the conversation I had had with him about the Volturi. The girl noticed and smiled sadly.   
"Don't worry. We don't have the intention of killing you. I'm Morana though I typically just go by Ana."   
"Bella." Ana smiled and spoke.   
"Are you feeling better?" I nodded my head then spoke.   
"If you don't mean to kill or hurt me then why do you want me?" Ana froze then stared at me.   
"It's complicated." Just then the door opened and three more people came in. Ana rolled her eyes and snorted.   
"No patience whatsoever." A girl with pale blond hair and grey eyes grinned.   
"We were curious."   
"Mhmm. I'm sure you weren't." Ana looked at me and spoke.   
"Bella this is Lucy, Nan, and Donovan." I nodded at them then turned to Ana.   
"Why is it complicated?" The four shared a look then Ana sighed.   
"Do you really want to know?" I looked at and nodded. She settled down.   
"Bella. The Cullens have been lying to you about many many things. The main being that you are that boy's mate. You aren't even close to having that type of bond with him. You do indeed have mate bonds with vampires but they aren't any of the Cullens."   
"Wait. Then who are my mates." Before she could answer a knock sounded on the door.   
"Come in." Ana said. The door opened and I saw a man with light brown hair and red eyes.   
"We are landing soon." Ana nodded and spoke.   
"Thank you Demetri." He bowed and left. Ana petted my head.   
"Well. We need to get ready as do you. We can discuss this later." The four people left the room to let me get ready. 

_Morana pov _  
Once we had settled into the study on the plane Nan spoke.   
"You sure about this?" I sighed and nodded.  
"She needs to know we will be honest with her no matter what. Besides knowing uncle Aro we won't be able to hide it once we get there." Lucy smiled.   
"True." Just then Bella came in. I smiled and patted the spot next to me. She sat down immediately. I spoke first.   
"I know you are probably confused Bella but there is a very good reason we are being so kind to you. Well we aren't quite the monsters that are portrayed but that is for another time. Bella. Did you ever hear about mates?" She nodded her head.   
"Yeah. I heard that mates belong together." Don snorted.   
"That is a very oversimplified version of it." I threw a pillow at Don to shut him up.   
"Bella. Love. Mates are bound to each other. They can not harm each other in any way as it would go against their very being."   
"Okay. But why are you telling me this?" We all shared a look then I spoke.   
"Carino. You are our mate. The four of us share you. We are yours and you are ours." Bella looked shocked then blushed looking down.   
"What exactly does that mean?" I chuckled and brushed some hair from her cheeks.   
"Nothing right now carino. We can take it as slowly as you want and just get to know each other." Bella looked shocked.   
"You want to get to know me?" Lucy spoke.   
"Of course we do Isabella. You make everything worth it." Lucy sat down on the other side of Bella and put a hand over hers.   
"It's alright Bella. We won't judge you harshly or criticize you. Nothing you do or say can make us regret having you around." Bella blushed then leaned against me. I petted her hair till she fell asleep. I put her head in my lap and put my hand on her head. Lucy smiled and put a blanket over our young human mate. I prayed we could fix our broken mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
